Gosei Sentai Dairanger Vs Zyuranger
'Gosei Sentai Dairanger Vs Zyuranger '(五星戦隊ダイレンジャー Vs ジュウレンジャー Gosei Sentai Dairenjā Vs Jūrenjā) is a crossover movie between the Dairangers and Zyurangers. The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray on March 21, 2015. Synopsis Following the defeat of Shadam the Dairangers want to live a peaceful life. However some Cotpotros who survived the destruction of the Gorma Palace rise up and start wreaking havoc across Japan with the help of Witch Bandora, after they helped her break out of her prison on the moon again and these grunts have already proclaimed Bandora as Gorma XVII despite her not being a member of the Gorma Tribe. So the Dairangers must get help from the warriors of over 170 million years ago and Bandora's greatest enemies in order to seal this witch once and for all, but in order to get her revenge she revives and brainwashes a few Gorma who were beaten by the Dairangers multiple times and who know them very well. Plot To be added Continuity and Placement * Dairanger - ''Due to Shadam not being present in the movie at all, this film seems to take place after the series finale but before the 50 years reunion seen at the end of the final episode. * ''Zyuranger - ''This film takes place sometime after the series finale as Geki and the others are reawakened for a second time following Bandora's return. However, Burai is still deceased so Geki has the power of the Dragon Shield. Characters Rangers Dairangers Zyurangers Kakurangers (Cameo Only) Allies * Mysterious Sage Barza * Burai (Only as a spirit, Cameo only) * Kameo Villains Gorma Tribe * Boss Kamikaze * Company President Gravestone * Teacher Telephone * Cotpotros Bandora's Gang & Gorma Tribe Honorary members * Witch Bandora (Gorma XVII) * Grifforzer * Lamy * Totpat * Bookback * Pleprechaun * Golems Notes * This crossover would start the yearly crossover VS. series. * This is the first team-up where all the actors from the previous team return to reprise their roles. Previous team-ups had characters who only appeared transformed and either silent or voiced by someone else, although some actors did return in those team-ups. * Whilst many crossovers would be set after the series had concluded (Like this one is), the crossover after this (As there is no Kakuranger Vs Dairanger) is set before the series ended. * ''Dairanger Vs Zyuranger ''was the first of fifteen crossover movies shown during the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, a special event on TV Asahi during the run of ''Tensou Sentai Goseiger. As with the others, this movie was aired in two half-hour parts an hour before that week's episode of Goseiger, there was also commentary at the beginning and end by the Goseigers about the teams and the storylines within the movie. * This V-Cinema production was released 1 day BEFORE the airing of episode 1 of Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. * This is the first crossover to feature a cameo appearance from the new Sentai team before their series begins. The next crossover to do this would be 2010's Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!! which featured a cameo from the Goseigers. Category:Crossovers Category:Team-up Movies Category:Super Sentai Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai team-up episode